


Bunk12bear's uncreatively named klance one shot collection

by bunk12bear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Knight Keith (Voltron), Last Sunrise Klance Contest 2019, M/M, One Shot Collection, Prince Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunk12bear/pseuds/bunk12bear
Summary: Like it says on the tin random oneshots that  aren't connected to other things and aren't long enogh be their own stories. Will update tags as I add things





	Bunk12bear's uncreatively named klance one shot collection

Keith was nervous, a slightly ridiculous thing to say given he'd been to war. It was true though, somehow the thought of battle frightened him less than his upcoming coronation.

He got it, he really did this was part of the deal when he married Lance but did they have to do it in front of the entire Kingdom? He had certainly gotten better since he was a teenager but Keith still disliked crowds.

As if sensing his discomfort, Lance sat up groggily and slipped his arms around Keith's shoulders.

"Hmm, what's wrong, love? Are you nervous about today?" He said, pressing the side of his face into Keith's upper back.

"I guess maybe a little."

Lance unwound his arms from Keith's shoulders and slipped to sit in front of him, holding his face in his hands.

"You don't have to pretend to be fearless around me, remember?"

"I just...what if, what if they don't like me becoming king. This is the first time our kingdom's had two kings rather than a king and a queen."

Lance laughed, "Sweetheart, the people love you. Florian is a strong smart, kind, healthy heir to the throne, nobody's worried about that. I promise the public parts will be as painless as we can get them"

"Have told you that I love you more than anything in this world"

Lance laughed, "Not today."

"Well, I do."

"C'mon sappy, it's time for breakfast."

_______________________________________________

Breakfast was bountiful and lunch luxurious, coronations called for the best after all.

Keith sat in his carriage the ceremonial clothing heavy and warm in the summer heat. He wished Lance could be there with him but tradition wouldn't allow it.

As they got moving Keith looked out the window and waved at the crowds lining the streets craning their necks to try to get a look at their new king. He had lived in the castle for much of his childhood and he'd technically been royalty for a few weeks but it never ceased to amaze him just how many people would go out of their way to see him now.

They reached the hall of ceremonies and Keith got out of the carriage continuing to wave at the crowd now mostly minor nobles and wealthy merchants with the occasional lucky Craftsman or Apprentice who had managed to secure such a coveted spot.

Keith walking to the building and there were Lance and Florian sitting on their own smaller thrones next to the large ceremonial one laden with gold and jewels and deep purple velvet cushions.

Florian waived excitedly at Keith, still not fully understanding the pomp and circumstance of the event at barely seven years old.

Keith shared a smile with Lance before sitting down on the throne

The crowd hushed as the deacon walked into the room followed by two page boys carrying the ceremonial crown and scepter.

The crowd rose to its feet and the deacon began the ceremony. After a seemingly endless stream of prayers, readings of unintelligible ancient texts and ceremonial music the Deacon put the crown on Keith's head and handed him the scepter.

"Do you Keith pledge to serve justly and fairly and serve the people with pride."

"Yes."

"Will you uphold the virtues and respect the tradition and history of our nation."

"Yes"

" Will you listen to the plights and concerns of the people no matter if they are noble or peasant?"

"Yes"

The Deacon stepped decide and face the crowd, " I hereby humbly present for the first time King Keith the first of Oceania.

The audience within the Hall of Ceremonies clapped politely their status as elite nobles forbidding them from acting inelegantly in public, at least during a ceremony like this.

In sharp contrast, the crowd that greeted him when he walked onto the balcony with Lance and Florian roared their approval laughing as the prince climbed up to wave excitedly at them.

The two kings walked with their prince back to the carriages. Once the door closed Lance laughed grinning wildly, "Well congratulations your Majesty"

Keith sighed and laughed affectionately, " you're going to be joking like that for weeks, aren't you?

"Oh, I don't know, I might switch it up a little bit with your Royal Highness occasionally you know for variation."

Keith chuckled lightly, burying his head in his husband's shoulder. "I love you so much"

Lance leaned to kiss his forehead.

"I love you too, your royal highness"

  
**this was written for BleusarElle's last sunrise contest on Instagram. Technically I submitted it too late I'm on my bad but I wanted to get something out anyway. For those who don't know the contest was based on her story Last Sunrise basically Prince!Lance and knight!Keith are secret lovers but then Keith has to go off to war and Lance has to stay behind with his Royal duties. While Keith is off fighting Lance marries come on I think a princess or maybe a noble I don't know if it was specified and they have a son it's a happy marriage though both members have true love that they for one reason or another could not marry. There is a large War ending battle and Keith is presumed dead Much to Lance's devastation. Lance become King and his wife dies. a couple of years Keith returns to the kingdom an the two, now able to be open in their relationship rekindle their love and get married.**


End file.
